


Kwestia (braku) szponów

by Rudbeckia_bicolor



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 14:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17920763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudbeckia_bicolor/pseuds/Rudbeckia_bicolor
Summary: Calanthe jest bardzo zajęta, więc zamiast samemu jechać na zjazd monarchów, wysyła zięcia. Ten zawiera interesujące znajomości.





	Kwestia (braku) szponów

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts).



> Tekst napisany na oddolną wymianę na forum Mirriel, życzenie brzmiało: „Adda i Emhyr (może być jeszcze w postaci Duny’ego), jakaś dyplomatyczna okazja i porównywanie doświadczeń z klątwami.”

Calanthe krążyła po komnacie jak lwica zamknięta w klatce. Typowe, pomyślała królowa. Kiedy już coś się dzieje, to wszędzie jednocześnie. I co ja mam teraz zrobić?

     Zerknęła w leżące na stole dokumenty, ale ich treść uparcie pozostawała bez zmian. W Cintrze dwa prowincjonalne baronowskie rody, procesujące się od stulecia, zaczęły wyrównywać rachunki na drodze pozasądowej i były o krok od rozpętania lokalnej wojny. Za miedzą Skelligeńczycy przez pomyłkę zatopili statek z Cidaris z ważnymi osobami na pokładzie, co wywołało wściekłość Ethaina. Obie sprawy wymagały interwencji królowej, i to akurat teraz, gdy ta zamierzała jechać do Sodden. Ekkehard obchodził jubileusz panowania i z tej okazji zaprosił władców sąsiednich krajów w celu, jak to ujął, celebrowania przyjaźni i dobrego sąsiedztwa. Calanthe nie miała zbyt dobrego zdania o Ekkehardzie i jubileuszach, ale nie zamierzała pozwolić, by zjazd odbył się bez reprezentacji Cintry. Ostatecznie w salach balowych też można było robić politykę.

     Królowa podniosła jeden list i natychmiast cisnęła go z powrotem na stół. Znów zaczęła spacerować po komnacie. Cztery kroki do okna, zwrot. Cztery kroki do krzesła, obrót. Dwa kroki do przodu.

     Najlepiej byłoby się potroić, myślała Calanthe. Oczywiście, najskuteczniejsze rozwiązanie było poza jej zasięgiem… prawdę mówiąc, było też poza zasięgiem wszystkich żyjących czarodziejów. Pozostało delegowanie obowiązków, tylko których?

     Trzy kroki do ściany, zwrot, pięć kroków do stołu.

     Sprawy krajowe nie wchodzą w grę, uznała po namyśle. Musi pojechać na prowincję, by osobiście zająć się problemem i przypomnieć rozzuchwalonym baronom, że jest Lwicą i to ona rządzi Cintrą, nikt inny. Poza tym jeśli zostanie w Cintrze, w razie potrzeby zdoła prędko popłynąć na Skellige, by wesprzeć Eista w sporze z Cidaris, załagodzić sprawę, zanim stosunki między ich państwami popsują się do reszty. Pozostawało Sodden. Ktoś powinien tam pojechać, i to nie byle jaki ktoś, a członek rodziny królewskiej. Eist był, rzecz jasna, zajęty na Skellige. Pavetta nigdy nie rozstawała się z córką i była głucha na wszelkie argumenty, na pewno chciałaby zabrać Ciri, a to nie wchodziło w grę. Pozostawała jedna osoba.

     Trzy kroki do drzwi.

     – Znajdź mojego zięcia i przekaż mu, że chcę się z nim natychmiast widzieć – rozkazała paziowi.

     Może tak będzie najlepiej, pomyślała Calanthe, gdy chłopak pobiegł wypełnić polecenie. Skoro nie zanosiło się na to, by kiedykolwiek urodziła syna, może sąsiedzi powinni zacząć się oswajać z jej odczarowanym zięciem. Może tak będzie lepiej dla dynastii, dodała jeszcze. Lepiej dla Cintry.

     Zacisnęła pięści.

 

*

 

     Duny siedział w bibliotece i udawał sam przed sobą, że czyta traktat ekonomiczny o wypieraniu lepszego pieniądza przez gorszy, ale tak naprawdę myślał tylko o najnowszych wieściach z Nilfgaardu. Jego stronnictwo powoli, ale systematycznie rosło w siłę, co dawało nadzieję, że za rok, dwa będzie mógł wrócić do ojczyzny. Jeszcze nie pozwalał sobie na radość, ale na fantazje o tym, w jaki sposób ukarze popleczników uzurpatora, już tak. Ten i ów powinien zapłacić za nadmierne poczucie humoru i upodobanie do gier słownych. Narzędzia zawsze się znajdą.

     Rozległo się pukanie do drzwi.

     – Jej Wysokość chce się natychmiast widzieć z waszą książęcą mością – przekazał posłaniec.

     Cóż, pomyślał rzeczony książę, nagle przywołany do rzeczywistości, ciągle jestem Dunym, diukiem z Erlenwaldu, nie Emhyrem var Emreis. Na razie muszę czekać na swoją szansę i słuchać teściowej.

     Calanthe siedziała w jednej z prywatnych komnat, władcza i z nieco przerażającym uśmiechem na twarzy. Duny po ponad czterech latach znajomości wciąż nie był pewien znaczenia poszczególnych układów warg, ale ten akurat znał. To był uśmiech, który znaczył „nie mam na to ochoty, ale już postanowiłam i tak będzie”. Wskazała mu krzesło.

     – Pojedziesz na zjazd do Sodden – oznajmiła mu bez wstępu. – To spotkanie towarzyskie, święto, nie oficjalna narada robocza, ale będą tam nasi koronowani sąsiedzi. W takim gronie trudno uciec od polityki, więc na wszelki wypadek dam ci stosowne instrukcje na piśmie. W razie czego nie zgadzaj się na nic, co wykracza poza nie, a już na pewno nie obiecuj nikomu mojej wnuczki.

     W pierwszej chwili pomyślał, że to żart. Calanthe bardzo rzadko powierzała mu zadania, a i on niespecjalnie się o to starał.

     – Nie, nie zapomniałam ci tego – ciągnęła królowa, która zauważyła jego zdziwienie, ale najwyraźniej pomyliła się co do przyczyny. – Co cię wtedy podkusiło? Jak mogłeś powiedzieć wiedźminowi "mów, czego żądasz", skoro sam wiedziałeś z doświadczenia, jak funkcjonuje Prawo Niespodzianki? Byłeś ciekaw, jak ono wygląda od strony tego, kto składa przysięgę?

     Duny szybko ochłonął z wrażenia.

     – Ośmielam się zauważyć, że tego dnia złożyłaś Geraltowi podobną propozycję.

     – To nie ma nic do rzeczy. Przypominam, że nie byłeś wiedźminowi nic winien, to ja go wynajęłam i zapłaciłam za wykonaną usługę. Ofiarowałam mu więcej, niż żądał, nie musiałeś się dokładać.

     – Uratował mi życie – przypomniał Duny.

     – Niech będzie – Calanthe zgrzytnęła zębami – ale mogłeś obiecać coś konkretnego, zamiast pozwalać, by sam sobie wybrał nagrodę.

     – Zapewniam cię, gdybym wiedział, że Pavetta spodziewa się dziecka, właśnie tak bym zrobił. Zresztą – dodał po chwili namysłu – gdybym wiedział o dziecku, Prawo Niespodzianki nie miałoby zastosowania.

     Królowa zabębniła palcami o stół. Nie uśmiechała się już.

     – Tak, Pavetta i jej sekrety… Historia potoczyłaby się zupełnie inaczej, gdyby moja córka nie była tak skryta. Roegner też niechętnie dzielił się informacjami, nawet tymi o kluczowym znaczeniu dla dynastii. Pod tym względem Pavetta jest do niego bardzo podobna. Pod tym i paroma innymi.

     Spojrzała mu prosto w oczy.

     – Zostawmy teraz Prawo Niespodzianki i Pavettę. Nie wezwałam cię, by dyskutować o mojej córce, przeznaczeniu i wiedźminach. Będziesz reprezentował Cintrę, moją Cintrę, a to oznacza, że musisz wiedzieć kilka rzeczy o uczestnikach zjazdu. Skup się.

     Mówiła długo. Słuchał uważnie, nie przerywając ani razu. Dopiero teraz dotarło do niego, co ten wyjazd oznaczał dla niego samego. Miał szansę poznać ludzi, z którymi – jeśli Wielkie Słońce okaże mu łaskę – będzie kiedyś paktował albo toczył wojny. Tak będzie lepiej dla kraju, pomyślał.

 

*

 

     Państewko wielkości chustki do nosa, ale rozmach nieledwie cesarski, myślał Duny parę tygodni później, gdy siedział w głównej zamkowej sali i czekał na rozpoczęcie uczty. Próbował policzyć przybyłych biesiadników i liczby ciągle mu się nie zgadzały. Jedyne, czego był pewien, to tego, że na sali była już co najmniej setka gości i wciąż przychodzili nowi. Duny siedział przy głównym stole, na pierwszym miejscu od lewej. Obok niego stało wolne krzesło, dalej siedział Ervyll z Verden, któremu burczało w przepastnym brzuchu, centralne miejsce zajmował gospodarz. Krzesła na prawo od niego były jeszcze wolne. Duny wiedział już, kto je zajmie. Calanthe miała nieaktualne informacje, pomyślał z satysfakcją.

     Tymczasem herold zaanonsował kolejnego koronowanego gościa.

     – Venzlav, król Brugge!

     Duny przyjrzał mu się z zainteresowaniem. Venzlav sprawiał wrażenie ospałego, jednak Calanthe twierdziła, że to tylko pozory i władca Brugge jest rozważnym człowiekiem i sprawnym administratorem. Duny był ciekaw, czy i te informacje nie były przypadkiem przestarzałe.

     – Rad jestem, że mogę powitać mojego drogiego sąsiada – powiedział Ekkehard.

     – I ja cieszę się ze spotkania – odparł Venzlav.

     Zajął skrajne miejsce po prawej stronie stołu. Duny zaczął się zastanawiać, czy będą mieli okazję swobodnie pomówić i czy królowie będą w ogóle chcieli rozmawiać z kimś o tak niejasnym statusie, jak on. Ekkehard do tej pory ograniczał się do czysto formalnych uprzejmości i neutralnych uwag. Ervyll wydawał się bardziej przyjazny, ale chwilowo interesowało go tylko jedzenie. Duny pocieszał się jeszcze myślą, że przynajmniej nie jest najbardziej kontrowersyjnym gościem.

     Najbardziej kontrowersyjna osoba wchodziła właśnie na salę w towarzystwie ojca.

     – Foltest, król Temerii, z córką, księżniczką Addą – zaanonsował herold.

     Duny spojrzał najpierw na Addę. Jak chyba wszyscy obecni na sali słyszał jej historię. Wiedział też, że przez trzy lata po odczarowaniu nie pokazywała się publicznie i mówiono, że nie jest do końca normalna. Niektórzy wspominali o pozostałościach klątwy, inni o upośledzeniu. Duny uznał, że pierwszą teorię należy odrzucić. Adda wyglądała jak całkowicie zdrowa, wyrośnięta siedemnastolatka. Mogła się podobać, o ile ktoś lubił rude – albo farbowane, trudno było to stwierdzić z całą pewnością – dziewczyny. Niebieska suknia, niezbyt wydekoltowana, ale dość obcisła, podkreślała jej zgrabne kształty. O poziomie umysłowym Addy trudno było cokolwiek orzec, ponieważ milczała, nie robiła też żadnych min, jedynie wodziła wzrokiem po biesiadnikach. W pewnej chwili drgnęła i przysunęła się bliżej ojca.

     Teraz Duny zwrócił baczniejszą uwagę na Foltesta. Jedno trzeba było przyznać – władca Temerii prezentował się doskonale. Był więcej niż przystojny, był ładny, w dodatku zadbany i wystrojony. Duny pomyślał złośliwie, że w Cintrze Foltest nie zrobiłby kariery jako uwodziciel. W Cintrze atrakcyjny mężczyzna sięgał głową powały, a barami od framugi do framugi, klął jak krasnolud, ryczał jak bawół i z odległości dziesięciu kroków śmierdział potem, piwem i koniem – krótko mówiąc, ociekał testosteronem i samczością. Cintryjki masowo wzdychały do wilków morskich ze Skellige i hardych rycerzy z nazairskiego pogranicza, a z pogardą patrzyły na subtelnych poetów i ufryzowanych dyplomatów. Nawet Pavetta, milcząca, melancholijna Pavetta, nie była wyjątkiem. Duny pociągał ją między innymi dlatego, że poznała go jako błędnego rycerza przyprószonego pyłem gościńca. Wymuskany Foltest raczej nie wzbudziłby jej zainteresowania.

     – Jestem szczęśliwy, mogąc cię gościć, siostrzeńcze. Rad jestem, że widzę twą nadobną córkę w pełnym zdrowiu – powiedział Ekkehard.

     – Ja zaś jestem szczęśliwy, mogąc ci ją przedstawić – odparł Foltest.

     Adda dygnęła w milczeniu.

     Duny przypomniał sobie słowa teściowej. Calanthe twierdziła, że Ekkehard nie potrafił wybaczyć siostrzeńcowi romansu z rodzoną siostrą, a narodziny strzygi uznał za karę zesłaną przez bogów i hańbę dla całej rodziny. Z tego powodu unikał kontaktów z Foltestem, mimo że ten był jego jedynym bliskim krewnym. Duny mógł tylko zgadywać, co wpłynęło na zmianę stanowiska Ekkeharda, odczarowanie Addy, myśli o starzeniu i śmierci czy może wytrwałe zabiegi Foltesta. Żaden powód nie wykluczał pozostałych.

     Tymczasem Ekkehard i Foltest skończyli powitalne uprzejmości. Foltest zajął honorowe miejsce po prawej ręce Ekkeharda. Adda zajęła wolne krzesło między Dunym a Ervyllem, co Duny uznał za dziwne, bo sądził, że powinna siedzieć przy ojcu. Ervyll skinął jej głową, ale jednocześnie lekko się odsunął. Duny, cóż, sporą część życia spędził jako błędny rycerz. Zawsze należało być uprzejmym dla dam.

     – Miło mi cię poznać, pani.

     – Naprawdę? – spytała podejrzliwie, po czym zreflektowała się i uśmiechnęła. – Mnie również, panie…

     – Duny, diuk Erlenwaldu. Reprezentuję Cintrę.

     – Cintra, kraj leżący w ujściu Jarugi, na lewym brzegu rzeki – powiedziała trochę tak, jakby recytowała wyuczoną lekcję. – Sąsiaduje z Sodden od zachodu.

     – Istotnie. Bardzo dobra znajomość geografii.

     Żadne nie paliło się do dalszej konwersacji, bo właśnie wtedy Ekkehard dał znak do rozpoczęcia uczty. Biesiadnicy zaczęli z zapałem trzaskać zastawą, żuć i popijać. Po wszystkich okolicznościowych przemówieniach i powitaniach byli po prostu wściekle głodni. Adda po dłuższym wahaniu wybrała kawałek dobrze wypieczonego mięsa. Duny zauważył, że miała ochotę na krwisty stek, ale w ostatniej chwili się powstrzymała. Sam zdecydował się na kuropatwę.

     Adda odezwała się dopiero wtedy, gdy oboje zaspokoili pierwszy głód.

     – Byłeś już kiedyś w Sodden?

     – Masz na myśli królewski dwór czy kraj?

     – Jedno i drugie.

     – Na dworze jestem po raz pierwszy – przyznał – ale kraj zdążyłem poznać już wcześniej. Swego czasu sporo podróżowałem po dolinie Jarugi.

     Ale, dodał w myślach, bardzo trudno porównywać te podróże.

     – Dla mnie to pierwsza wizyta za granicą, ale tego się zapewne domyślasz – powiedziała zaczepnie.

     Zignorował prowokację. Na razie.

     – Podoba ci się w Sodden?

     – Na razie niewiele widziałam, więc mogę powiedzieć tyle, że krajobrazy są urozmaicone, a w każdym miasteczku mija się jakieś pomniki albo tablice pamiątkowe. To trochę dziwne. U nas w Temerii nie widuje się ich tak często.

     – Soddeńczycy przywiązują wielką wagę do upamiętniania różnych wydarzeń – wyjaśnił Duny. – Tu nawet prości chłopi mawiają, że życie w pamięci ludzkiej jest lepsze niż cokolwiek innego.

     – Rzeczywiście pamiętają wszystko?

     – Tak twierdzą, ale między nami mówiąc, nie do końca im wierzę.

     – A to dlaczego?

     – Cóż, ludzie o dobrej pamięci rzadko muszą coś zapisywać, zwłaszcza w kamieniu.

     Udało mu się ją rozbawić.

     – Muszę sama sprawdzić, jak to jest z ich pamięcią – powiedziała z uśmiechem. Upiła łyk. – Mój ojciec twierdzi, że król Ekkehard pamięta wszystko.

     Oboje spojrzeli na Ekkeharda, pogrążonego w rozmowie z Foltestem i Ervyllem. Do uszu Duny'ego dobiegały pojedyncze słowa. Zarzecze, nonsens, pożytek, lepsze prawa.

     – Król Ekkehard jest dla ciebie kimś w rodzaju ciotecznego dziadka?

     – Jest wujem mojego ojca, więc chyba można tak powiedzieć – przyznała Adda. – Mojemu ojcu bardzo zależało, żebym go poznała i żeby on poznał mnie.

     Duny zaczął się zastanawiać nad motywami Foltesta. Wiedział, że Ekkehard nie ma dzieci. Zgodnie z soddeńskim prawem po bezpotomnej śmierci władcy o sukcesji decydowały Wolne Stany, ale król mógł za życia zasugerować następcę. Foltest, nieżonaty ojciec jednego dziecka, w dodatku strzygi, nie prezentował się najlepiej. Foltest, ojciec zdrowej, urodziwej córki, był już lepszym kandydatem.

     Oczywiście, mogło też chodzić o uczucia rodzinne.

     – Ekkehard chyba mnie nie polubi – dodała po chwili Adda.

     – Dlaczego miałby nie polubić?

     – Nie udawaj, że nie wiesz. Wszyscy o mnie słyszeli, ty na pewno też – powiedziała wyzywająco. – Wielu ludziom to przeszkadza. Widzę, jak na mnie patrzą.

     Istotnie, niektórzy soddeńscy możni co jakiś czas zerkali na Addę tak, jakby żałowali, że wiedźmin ją odczarował, a nie usiekł.

     – Muszą się do ciebie przyzwyczaić, pani.

     – Co ty możesz o tym wiedzieć? – niemal prychnęła. – Nie byłeś strzygą. Co możesz wiedzieć o klątwach?

     – Rzeczywiście nie byłem strzygą – przyznał – ale o klątwach wiem więcej, niż bym sobie życzył.

     – Jak to? – zdziwiła się.

     – Nie słyszałaś o tym, że byłem zaklęty i dopiero moja żona i teściowa mnie odczarowały?

     – Nie. – Zawstydziła się jakby. – A w co byłeś zaklęty?

     – W jeża, a raczej hybrydę – powiedział z ociąganiem, bo nagle zdał sobie sprawę, jak to zabrzmi w jej uszach. – Człowieka z twarzą jeża.

     Istotnie, zobaczył w oczach Addy politowanie.

     – Człowiek z twarzą jeża? Tylko tyle? – niemal prychnęła.

     – Też czasem żałowałem, że czarownik nie zamienił mnie w wilkołaka albo mantikorę – stwierdził kwaśno.

     – Dlaczego? – Adda szczerze się zdziwiła. – Z dwojga złego chyba lepiej być zaklętym w jakieś miłe stworzenie. Ludzie nie mają powodu na ciebie polować.

     – To nie takie proste, księżniczko. Wielu osobom wystarcza, że człowiek wygląda jak potwór. Paskudny, zwierzęcy pysk to dla nich dostateczny powód, by uciec z krzykiem albo poszczuć nieszczęśnika psami. Niektórzy dorabiają do tego całą filozofię. Mówią na przykład, że potwory kalają ziemię samą obecnością.

     – I co, i ciebie też ścigali? – nie wyglądała na przekonaną. – Może ktoś wynajął na ciebie wiedźmina?

     – Owszem, i to się zdarzyło.

     – Czyli naprawdę coś wiesz o byciu zaklętym – pokiwała głową. Najwyraźniej w jej pojęciu dopiero interwencja wiedźmina stanowiła potwierdzenie, jakby wiedźmini wydawali jakieś chędożone certyfikaty potworności. – Też miałam do czynienia z wiedźminami, dwa razy, tylko że oni mieli mnie odczarować, a nie zabić – dodała i napiła się wina. – Ojciec szukał kogoś, kto mi pomoże.

     Zerknęła na Foltesta, który tym razem siedział odwrócony do Venzlava z Brugge. Duny nie słyszał, o czym rozmawiali. Znajdowali się zbyt daleko, a w dodatku zajmujący środkowe miejsca Ervyll i Ekkehard zaczęli głośno rozprawiać o ściągalności podatków.

     – Ponoć zabiłam i wypatroszyłam jednego wiedźmina, ale nic z tego nie pamiętam – stwierdziła Adda ni to z żalem, ni to z dumą, a Duny’emu zrobiło się odrobinę niedobrze. – Dopiero drugi sobie poradził, chociaż też nie było mu łatwo. Zraniłam go, to akurat wiem na pewno. Podobno niewiele brakowało, a przerwałabym mu tętnicę szyjną – paplała. – Nazywał się Geralt z Rivii, pewnie jeszcze żyje, o ile nie trafił na silniejszego ode mnie. Dlaczego się śmiejesz? – spytała ze zdumieniem.

     – Wybacz, pani. Właśnie odkryłem, że mamy wspólnego znajomego. Geralt z Rivii uratował mi życie.

     Spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie.

     – Wcześniej mówiłeś, że ktoś wynajął wiedźmina, żeby cię zabił.

     – Bo tak było. To trochę skomplikowane.

     Pokrótce opowiedział jej swoją historię, a raczej jej oficjalną wersję, w której był synem króla Maecht, przeklętym od dnia narodzin i oddanym na wychowanie rycerzowi. Potem przeszedł do tego, jak spotkał i uratował Roegnera, jak ten z wdzięczności przysiągł oddać mu to, co już posiada, a czego się nie spodziewa, jak okazało się, że obiecaną nagrodą jest królewna Pavetta, jak po latach spotkał ją w lesie i zdobył jej serce, wreszcie jak pojawił się na uczcie i zażądał od Calanthe wypełnienia przysięgi, i jak ona najpierw życzyła sobie jego śmierci, a potem niespodziewanie zgodziła się na jego małżeństwo z Pavettą. O swoich podejrzeniach, że tak naprawdę ślub królewny z odczarowanym potworem był Calanthe jak najbardziej na rękę, bo zszokowani możni, nie chcąc takiego króla, zgodzili się na jej małżeństwo z Eistem Tuirseach, rzecz jasna nie powiedział ani słowa. Adda słuchała uważnie.

     – Zupełnie jak w balladzie – podsumowała i dopiła wino. – I tyle lat byłeś zaklęty, nie umiem sobie tego nawet wyobrazić. Musiałeś się niesamowicie cieszyć, kiedy zostałeś odczarowany.

     – Nieszczególnie – wyznał zgodnie z prawdą. – To był bardzo długi, wyczerpujący dzień, musiałem dosłownie walczyć o życie, zostałem ranny, Pavetta uwolniła tyle Mocy, że niewiele brakowało, by zamek zawalił się nam na głowy, a na końcu musiałem jeszcze przekonać Calanthe, by nie stawała na drodze do naszego szczęścia. Byłem zbyt zmęczony, żeby się cieszyć.

     – Ja też się nie cieszyłam – westchnęła. – Powiem ci coś, tylko obiecaj, że nikomu nie powtórzysz.

     – Będę milczał jak grób – obiecał z całą powagą.

     – Bałam się – powiedziała, nie patrząc mu w oczy. – Bałam się i płakałam po całych dniach. Wiesz, jako strzyga znałam niewiele rzeczy. Ciemność, światło księżyca, pałacowe korytarze, sarkofag i polowanie. Nie pamiętam… zdobyczy, ich twarzy ani krzyków, nie wiem dokładnie, co robiłam. Pamiętam tylko głód, pościg, smak krwistego mięsa i trzask kości, i to, że byłam silna, bardzo silna. Żaden człowiek nie mógł się ze mną mierzyć. Potem przyszedł ten wiedźmin, miał przy sobie srebro i zadał mi ból, i nie wpuścił mnie do sarkofagu, chociaż walczyłam ze wszystkich sił. Nagle osłabłam, zemdlałam, a kiedy się ocknęłam, było już jasno. Wiedźmin dotykał mnie, oglądał moje zęby i szpony, i właśnie wtedy chlasnęłam go w szyję, jak tylu innych przed nim, tylko że on nie był taki jak wszyscy, a ja już nie byłam strzygą, nie do końca. Uderzył mnie, przytrzymał i nie puszczał, mimo że był ranny, i ugryzł mnie, do dziś nie rozumiem, dlaczego, i jakby mnie wyssał. – Trzęsła się. Duny nie był do końca pewny, że drżała ze strachu. – To moje pierwsze wyraźne wspomnienie. Potem przyszli ludzie i zabrali mnie stamtąd, a ja nie wiedziałam, czego ode mnie chcą, i bałam się, bo nie miałam siły, i świeciło na mnie słońce, i nie miałam gdzie się schować, i to wszystko było nie do zniesienia. Później się dowiedziałam, że niektórzy mówili, że nic ze mnie nie będzie. Radzili ojcu, żeby odesłał mnie do jakiejś świątyni, schował przed światem, ale on powtarzał, że kiedyś wyzdrowieję i wszystko będzie dobrze. Posłał najpierw po czarodziejkę, specjalistkę od działania mózgu, i kazał jej ze mną pracować. Kiedy nauczyłam się mówić, posłał po guwernantkę. Od tej pory ciągle się czegoś uczę – westchnęła jak wszystkie przemęczone dzieciaki, zaklęte czy nie.

     – Niech zgadnę. Czytanie grubych książek jest nużące?

     – Ojciec mówi, że muszę – odparła wymijająco. – I muszę dużo innych rzeczy, na przykład nosić to – wskazała wisiorek. – To inkluz. Wiedźmin powiedział, że zapobiega nawrotom klątwy. Też nosisz jakiś amulet?

     – Nie, ja nie potrzebuję.

     – I nie boisz się, że znów wyrosną ci kolce?

     – Nie – zaprzeczył. Nie dodał, że z początku nerwowo oglądał się w lustrze. – Nie słyszałem, żeby człowiek uratowany przez Dziecko Niespodziankę miał nawrót klątwy.

     – Naprawdę? Myślałam, że wszystkie klątwy mogą nawracać…

     – To zależy od tego, kto je rzucał, a także celu i okoliczności.

     – Czasami klątwa wczepia się mocniej?

     – Chyba można tak powiedzieć.

     W tym momencie przerwali rozmowę. Na środku sali stanął nadworny bard i na znak dany przez Ekkeharda zaczął śpiewać okolicznościową pieśń. Stanowiła dokładne przeciwieństwo utworów, do których Duny przywykł na dworze teściowej. W Cintrze sławiono albo militarne przewagi Lwicy, albo urodę życia, muzyka była głośna, a treść możliwie obrazowa. Pieśń o przyjaźni krajów doliny Jarugi była tyleż patetyczna, co nudna i pełna ogólników. Duny uznał, że na miejscu Ekkeharda nie zapłaciłby bardowi za tak marny utwór. Adda najwyraźniej podzielała jego zdanie albo po prostu nie lubiła poezji, bo zajęła się jedzeniem. Tym razem już bez skrępowania sięgnęła po krwisty stek i jadła go powoli, dokładnie żując każdy kęs. Przełknęła ostatni mniej więcej w chwili, gdy bard skończył śpiewać.

     – Lubię mięso – stwierdziła i sięgnęła po puchar z winem. Duny natychmiast jej nalał. – Podobno czarodziejki twierdzą, że to niezdrowo jeść dużo mięsa, ale ja wiem, czego mi potrzeba. Po chlebie i jarzynach jestem tak głodna, jakbym wcale nie jadła. Może to jakaś pozostałość klątwy, nie wiem. Tobie też coś zostało?

     – Zraziłem się do dziczyzny – wyznał. – Na szczęście w Cintrze i na Skellige jada się dużo morskich ryb.

     – Jaka jest Cintra?

     Zastanowił się. Z nilfgaardzkiej perspektywy Cintra była przede wszystkim barbarzyńska, ale tego nie mógł powiedzieć, zresztą po tylu latach na wygnaniu sam czasem nie był pewien, czy jeszcze jest typowym Nilfgaardczykiem. Polubił kraje Nordlingów, na swój sposób.

     – Cintra jest przede wszystkim radosna – powiedział z przekonaniem. – Cintryjczycy lubią i umieją się bawić.

     – Brzmi dobrze. Myślę, że by mi się spodobało – stwierdziła. – A Maecht, twoja ojczyzna?

     – Trudno mi myśleć o Maecht jak o ojczyźnie – odparł zgodnie z prawdą. – Jak już mówiłem, rycerz ojca zabrał mnie tuż po urodzeniu i wywiózł w świat. Wbił mi do głowy, że nie powinienem wracać, bo to może się źle skończyć dla dynastii i dla mnie samego.

     – Nie miałeś ochoty odwiedzić rodziny po odczarowaniu?

     – Nie. Teraz moim domem jest Cintra.

     Adda pokiwała głową, najwyraźniej przyjęła wyjaśnienie do wiadomości. Duny napił się wina. Przypomniał sobie, jak Pavetta upierała się, żeby przynajmniej wysłać list do Maecht. Przeżył wówczas chwile grozy. Akerspaark, rzecz jasna, nie miał żadnego syna o imieniu Duny i nie wiedział o mistyfikacji, więc wyparłby się wszystkiego. W dodatku Maecht było królestwem tylko z nazwy, a w rzeczywistości stanowiło nilfgaardzką prowincję, więc na dworze Akerspaarka na pewno kręcili się ludzie uzurpatora. Duny już i tak martwił się, że ktoś w końcu skojarzy fakty i wróg naśle na niego skrytobójców, więc nie zamierzał ułatwiać mu zadania. Jakoś zdołał przekonać Pavettę, że teraz to ona i ich córka są jego prawdziwą rodziną i nie potrzebuje innej. Poparła go Calanthe, która nie paliła się do nawiązywania relacji z wasalem cesarza Nilfgaardu. Uśmiechała się przy tym jakoś dziwnie, aż Duny zaczął podejrzewać, że i ona coś podejrzewa. Potem Skelligeńczycy wybierali nowego króla i wszyscy zapomnieli o Maecht. Całe szczęście.

     Za plecami Addy i Duny'ego Ervyll spierał się o coś z Ekkehardem i Foltestem.

     – Jak to Vizimir nie ma motywacji? – grzmiał Foltest. – Właśnie że ma dobry powód, niedawno urodził mu się syn!

     – Co nie zmienia faktu, że to geograficzny absurd – twierdził Ekkehard.

     – Redania, nasz sąsiad – odezwała się Adda i znów się napiła, a Duny zaczął się zastanawiać, czy dziewczyna aby na pewno zna swoje możliwości. – Nie mamy dobrych relacji z Redańczykami, wszyscy o tym wiedzą. Podobno zaczęło się przez to, że mój ojciec nie chciał się ożenić z córką tego Vizimira, ale ojciec twierdzi, że to był tylko pretekst i po prostu mamy rozbieżne interesy. Charaktery też mamy różne. Redańczycy podobno są strasznie poważni i surowi. Gorsi od nich są chyba tylko Nilfgaardczycy.

     – Doprawdy? – Duny zdziwił się uprzejmie. – Znasz jakichś Nilfgaardczyków?

     – Nie, ale słyszałam, że ubierają się na czarno, jakby wiecznie byli w żałobie, i nie okazują emocji, zupełnie jak elfy, od których pochodzą. Dobrze, że mieszkają na końcu świata.

     – Nie wierzysz, że mogliby tu przyjść?

     – Ojciec mówi, że cesarstwo już pożarło więcej, niż potrafi strawić, i że cesarz ma zbyt wiele kłopotów z opozycją wewnętrzną. Nieprędko zbierze siły, o ile w ogóle zbierze.

     Duny poczuł dziwną złość. On sam najlepiej znał obecną siłę nilfgaardzkiej opozycji i cieszył się z niej, ale gdy usłyszał podobną ocenę z ust barbarzyńskiej księżniczki, zrobiło mu się żal cesarstwa, ba, nawet uzurpatora. Nordlingowie nie powinni mówić z lekceważeniem o żadnym władcy Nilfgaardu, nawet takim. Poza tym ile właściwie wiedział Foltest i skąd? Słyszał plotki powtarzane przez kupców, czy może miał jakieś poważniejsze źródła? Duny zanotował w myślach, że warto byłoby to sprawdzić.

     – Wypijmy za nilfgaardzką opozycję – zaproponował z uśmiechem.

     Bard znów zajął miejsce na środku sali. Tym razem na wyraźne życzenie Ekkeharda miał zaśpiewać o jego zmarłej żonie, gdyż jak to ujął król Sodden, przez całe życie miłowała sąsiedzką zgodę i cieszyłaby się, mogąc uczestniczyć w tak zacnym zjeździe. Pieśń była tak samo nudna, jak poprzednia, ale przynajmniej melodia była o wiele milsza dla ucha. Adda słuchała, kiwając się lekko do rytmu.

     – Ta była trochę lepsza, ale też nieciekawa – mruknęła, gdy bard skończył. – Też uważasz, że muzyka pozostawia wiele do życzenia?

     – Soddeńczycy taką właśnie lubią.

     – Ja jej nie polubię – orzekła stanowczo. – Ale polubiłam twoje towarzystwo.

     – Ja twoje również, księżniczko – powiedział Duny i nie był to czysto grzecznościowe stwierdzenie.

Doprawdy, zjazd zaczął się bardzo dobrze.

 

*

 

     W programie zjazdu było również podpisanie deklaracji o dobrym sąsiedztwie – ładnie brzmiącej, ale ogólnikowej – i odsłonięcie pamiątkowej tablicy. Duny musiał się zgodzić z Addą, Soddeńczycy uwielbiali monumenty. Chętnie by jej to powiedział, ale Addy nie było, przewidziano dla niej inne zajęcia. Po ceremonii czterech królów i jeden książę, który powinien być cesarzem, zasiadło do posiłku w kameralnym gronie.

     – Za nami piękna uroczystość – odezwał się Venzlav. – Dopóki ta tablica będzie wisiała na swoim miejscu, wszyscy będą pamiętać dzień, w którym zebraliśmy się, by świętować jubileusz naszego drogiego sąsiada i celebrować przyjaźń między naszymi krajami. Wydaje mi się jednak, że dobrze by było, gdyby po tym spotkaniu pozostało coś jeszcze.

     – Co masz na myśli? – spytał znużonym tonem Ekkehard.

     – Wspólną inicjatywę. Prawie wszyscy reprezentujemy kraje doliny Jarugi. – Venzlav zerknął na Foltesta, który zauważalnie drgnął przy słowie "prawie". Duny przypomniał sobie, że Zarzecze długo stanowiło przedmiot sporu między Sodden a Temerią. – Wszyscy korzystamy z rzeki. Niektórzy czarodzieje i uczeni twierdzą, że moglibyśmy mieć z niej jeszcze więcej pożytku, ale najpierw trzeba przeprowadzić szeroko zakrojone badania.

     Foltest wydawał się umiarkowanie zaciekawiony. Pozostali wyglądali na zdecydowanie niechętnych.

     – Czarodzieje – mruknął Ekkehard. – Znowu się któryś naczytał, jak elfy zaklinały rzeki. Żaden nie potrafi odróżnić kroniki od baśni.

     Venzlav zamierzał protestować, ale głos zabrał Ervyll.

     – Skoro już zeszło na nieludzi – powiedział głośno – proponuję inną inicjatywę. Dobrzy sąsiedzi rozprawią się ze złym sąsiadem, który napsuł krwi wszystkim po tej stronie Jarugi. Wiecie, kogo mam na myśli?

     – Starą Eithné – mruknął Venzlav z miną pod tytułem "a ten znowu swoje".

     – Ją i jej przeklęte babska z łukami. Zbierzmy się wszyscy, jak tu siedzimy, i wytłuczmy je jak robactwo.

     – Z całym szacunkiem, ale uważam to za zbyt radykalne rozwiązanie i nazbyt pospieszne – odezwał się Foltest. – Osobiście jestem zdania, że Brokilon może poczekać, od tysiącleci rośnie w tym samym miejscu. W razie czego zawsze zdążymy.

     – Mówisz tak, bo siedzisz z dala od parszywych dziwożon, nie wiesz, do czego są zdolne. Co ty wiesz o poskramianiu nieludzi?

     – Jak to nic nie wiem o nieludziach? – oburzył się Foltest. – W Temerii żyją driady, inni nieludzie zresztą też, elfy, niziołki, trolle, pełen zestaw, a po sąsiedzku mam krasnoludzki Mahakam. Właśnie dlatego uważam, że nie trzeba się spieszyć. Ostatecznie driady to rasa rozumna, prędzej czy później powinny pojąć, że porozumienie z ludźmi to dla nich jedyne wyjście. Spróbujmy najpierw po dobroci.

     – Ciekaw jestem, w jaki sposób zamierzasz się z nimi porozumieć, siostrzeńcze. Wysłać poselstwo? – zakpił Ekkehard. – Ktoś, kto zdołałby przekonać Eithné do złożenia mu hołdu, zagarnąłby cały Brokilon… tylko że to niewykonalne. Driady zastrzelą wysłańca, zanim zdąży powiedzieć, z czym przychodzi i od kogo. Posłowanie do driad to czysta głupota.

     – No właśnie – poparł go Ervyll. – Jak tu próbować po dobroci? Jak tu czekać, aż dziwożony zmądrzeją? Od stuleci siedzą w Brokilonie i przez ten czas nie zmądrzały ani trochę, teraz też nie nabiorą rozumu, chyba żeby im go wbić do głów żelazną maczugą. Poza tym z driad nie ma żadnego pożytku. Krasnoludy radzą sobie z metalami, niziołki uprawiają ziemię, elfy to całkiem nieźli krawcy, a dziwożony, po co one żyją? Tylko strzelają i bronią ludziom wstępu do lasu.

     – Może właśnie po to są potrzebne światu? – wtrącił Venzlav. Mimo wcześniejszej porażki wyglądał na kogoś, kto dobrze się bawi.

     – Druidzkie gadanie – prychnął Ervyll. – Druidzi najchętniej też trzymaliby ludzi z dala od drzew, tylko po co jest las, jeśli nie po to, żeby ścinać drzewa i polować na zwierzynę? W Brokilonie nie da się nawet zbierać grzybów.

     – I nie tylko w Brokilonie. Driady robią czasem wypady na ziemie, które uważają za własne, mimo że las został tam wycięty dziesiątki lat temu – dodał Ekkehard.

     – Wreszcie rozumne słowa – ucieszył się Ervyll. – Jesteś ze mną?

     Ekkehard zaczął się wycofywać.

     – Jeszcze niczego nie obiecałem. Foltest ma trochę racji, nie musimy się spieszyć. Powinniśmy wszystko dobrze przemyśleć i zaplanować. Przecież to ogromne koszta.

     Ervyll zapowietrzył się, potem machnął ręką.

     – I tak dyskutujemy i dyskutujemy, a tymczasem Eithné ostrzy groty – burknął. – Wam w Cintrze dobrze – zwrócił się do Duny'ego. – Nie macie za granicą takiego paskudztwa.

     – Mamy Nazair, od niedawna pod nilfgaardzkim zwierzchnictwem – odparł Duny. – Niektórzy uważają, że to paskudztwo do kwadratu.

     – Calanthe ciągle taka zawzięta na Nazairczyków? – zaśmiał się Venzlav. – Nie wystarczy jej, że rozgromiła ich pod Chociebużem? Mogłaby im już wybaczyć.

     – Wybaczyła, co nie zmienia faktu, że wciąż uważnie strzeżemy południowej granicy.

     – Od kiedy Nilfgaard podbił Nazair, na pograniczu jest spokojniej, niż było – zauważył Ekkehard. – Trafiła kosa na kamień. Nazairczycy polują na cesarskich urzędników, Nilfgaardczycy tropią buntowników, a sąsiedzi mogą odetchnąć.

     – Warto jednak obserwować Nilfgaard, ostatnio sporo się tam dzieje – stwierdził Foltest. Zerkał teraz w stronę okna, więc Duny widział tylko jego szlachetny profil. – Obecny cesarz nie ma nic wspólnego ani z rodem Emreisów, ani z żadną z wcześniejszych dynastii, zasiadł na tronie wskutek zamachu stanu, a jego władza nigdy nie była pewna. Brutalnie zwalcza opozycję, ale z marnym skutkiem, bo ta coraz bardziej rośnie w siłę i coraz śmielej nazywa go uzurpatorem. Wszyscy, którzy w ostatnim czasie odwiedzili Nilfgaard, mówią to samo. W najbliższym czasie cesarza czekają spore kłopoty.

     O tak, pomyślał Duny, masz dobre informacje. Pytanie brzmi, czy wyciągasz z nich właściwe wnioski.

     – Zamieszki mogą wynieść na tron kolejnego cesarza zdobywcę – powiedział na głos. – Do Cintry doszły słuchy, jakoby prawowity następca tronu przeżył i czekał w ukryciu na właściwy moment.

     Foltest przestał kontemplować widoki i chyba po raz pierwszy z uwagą spojrzał na Duny’ego.

     – W podobnych przypadkach zwykle okazuje się, że cudownie ocalony potomek poprzedniej dynastii jest zwykłym samozwańcem – rzekł. – Nawet jeśli tym razem jest inaczej i prawdziwy arcyksiążę istotnie upomni się o koronę, po tylu latach spędzonych w ukryciu, bez żadnych wzorców, nie będzie miał pojęcia o rządzeniu czymkolwiek. Stanie się marionetką w rękach możnych, a oni nie dopuszczą do tego, by zdobył prawdziwą władzę.

     A tu się mylisz, pomyślał Duny, mam wzorce. Pamiętam mojego ojca. Mam też okazję obserwować władcę, który od dnia koronacji zmaga się z niechęcią starych rodów, a mimo to rządzi, a bardowie śpiewają pieśni o jego militarnych przewagach. Nieważne, że władca jest płci żeńskiej, a kraj mały i barbarzyński, pewne mechanizmy pozostają te same.

     – O kim my w ogóle mówimy? – wtrącił Ervyll, którego wyraźnie nudziło rozprawianie o Nilfgaardzie. – Jaki arcyksiążę? Nikt go na oczy nie widział. Skoro nie chcecie iść ze mną na driady, proponuję nową inicjatywę. Mam nadzieję, że ta przypadnie wam do gustu. Wypijmy za to, żeby naszych wrogów zaraza wzięła.

     – Mało zaszczytne zwycięstwo – powiedział Foltest. – Proponuję raczej wznieść toast za to, żeby naszym przyjaciołom wiodło się jak najlepiej.

     O tak, pomyślał Duny. Wypijmy za rychły triumf.

 

*

 

     – Wreszcie możemy spokojnie porozmawiać. Na uczcie dopadła cię ta st… Adda. Bardzo cię zmęczyła? – spytał Ervyll.

     Ktokolwiek układał program uroczystości, był zdania, że uczestnikom zjazdu nie zaszkodzi odrobina ruchu. Dostojni goście zwiedzali właśnie okolicę w wąskim gronie, tylko z najbliższymi dworzanami i strażnikami. Foltest i Adda trzymali się dziś razem, a Venzlav i Ekkehard zaczęli wspominać jakieś dawne turnieje, więc Duny był niejako skazany na towarzystwo Ervylla.

     – Ależ skąd, nie zmęczyła mnie. Księżniczka jest przemiłą osobą – odparł z naciskiem.

     – Ja tam nic nie mam do zaklętych – zastrzegł zaraz Ervyll. – Zdarza się nawet w najlepszych rodzinach, wiem z doświadczenia. Mój własny szwagier latał nad rodową siedzibą w postaci kormorana.

     – Tak? – zainteresował się Duny. – A czemuż to, jeśli można spytać?

     – A można spytać, można, to zresztą żadna tajemnica, piastunki już o tym bajają, zmieniwszy parę szczegółów. Prawda wydaje im się mało romantyczna, bo też taka i jest. Wszystko zaczęło się od tego, że Freixenet sypiał, z kim nie trzeba. Mówiłem mu, nie ma to jak młodziutkie dziewki z ludu, takie ledwie rozkwitające, miłe to, a przy tym naiwne, taka cię w kłopoty nie wpędzi, a on swoje. Powtarzał, że lubi kobitki z charakterem, i się doigrał. Jedna panna chciała go złapać na dziecko, a on nie zamierzał się żenić, alimentów też nie płacił, więc ona się zeźliła i kupiła receptę na urok, tfu. Pewnego razu jadę z żoną do Hamm, a tu gospodarza nie ma, służba robi, co jej się żywnie podoba, tylko jedna stara babina przypada mi do kolan i mówi z płaczem, że baron zaklęty w kormorana i dobrze, że królowa tu jest, bo jedynie kochająca siostra może go uratować. Moja Eliza jest śliczna, ale głupia jak but z lewej nogi, od razu pyta, co ma zrobić, a starucha na to, że musi upleść koszulę z pokrzyw, a przy robocie nie wolno jej ani razu przemówić. Myślę sobie, a niech spróbuje, ciekawe, jak długo wytrzyma bez trajkotania. Okazało się, że Eliza potrafi milczeć, jeśli chce, za to talentu do plecenia nie ma za grosz, co naplotła, to się rozlatywało. W dodatku taka była poparzona i taka zła, że jej robota nie idzie, że w ogóle nie chciała ze mną sypiać, wyobrażasz to sobie? Już traciłem cierpliwość i nie wiem, co by było, na szczęście napatoczył się wiedźmin. Geralt z Rivii, zwany Białym Wilkiem, może o nim słyszałeś?

     – Owszem, słyszałem – przyznał lakonicznie Duny.

     – Ach, prawda – przypomniał sobie Ervyll – on też był wtedy w Cintrze. Skoro go znasz, to się domyślasz, co było później. Powiedział, że może zdjąć urok, tylko to będzie kosztowało. Potargowaliśmy się trochę, a potem wziął się do roboty i w trymiga było po wszystkim, szwagier wrócił do ludzkiej postaci. Jedyne, co mu zostało, to apetyt na ryby.

     – Królowa Eliza musiała być szczęśliwa, kiedy jej brat został odczarowany?

     – Prawdę mówiąc, nie bardzo – Ervyll podrapał się po głowie. – Freixenet zaraz zaczął na nią krzyczeć, że powinna była od razu posłać po wiedźmina albo po czarodzieja, zamiast bawić się w plecionkarstwo, i że nie ma ani talentu do robótek, ani rozumu. Przypomniałem mu, że stoi przed królową, i ucichł jakoś, ale od tamtej pory ledwie ze sobą rozmawiają. W dodatku Eliza zaziębiła się przy zbieraniu pokrzyw i kaszle do dzisiaj, biedactwo. Tyle kłopotów przez jedną dziwkę, która chciała złapać męża. Znalazłem tę babę i ukarałem przykładnie, bo nie może być tak, że ktoś rzuca uroki na królewskiego szwagra i uchodzi mu to płazem. Ludźmi trzeba czasem potrząsnąć, inaczej wejdą ci na głowę – stwierdził stanowczo. – Słyszałem, że uratowałeś Roegnera, kiedy połamał nogi na polowaniu. Nie wiesz, czy ukarał ludzi, którzy go wtedy zgubili?

     – Nie mam pojęcia.

     – Powinien był to zrobić. Nie może być tak, że król znika i nikt się nawet nie zainteresuje. No w każdym razie, nie mam nic do zaklętych. – Zerknął w stronę Foltesta i Addy, którzy w skupieniu kontemplowali posąg. – A zresztą co było, to było, trzeba myśleć o przyszłości. Poszczęściło ci się. Masz ładną żonę i, jak słyszałem, uroczą córeczkę.

     – Żywe srebro. – Duny mimowolnie się uśmiechnął. – Ciri ma niecałe cztery latka, a już jej wszędzie pełno.

     – Wiem coś o tym, sam mam trzech synów. Potrafią zrobić zamieszania za sześciu, przy tym rosną jak na drożdżach. Ani się obejrzymy, a trzeba będzie wyprawiać wesela.

     Duny już wiedział, do czego zmierza ta rozmowa. Pomyślał, że Calanthe to bardzo mądra i przewidująca niewiasta.

*

 

     Na zakończenie zjazdu odbyło się przyjęcie pożegnalne, nieco skromniejsze niż wcześniejsza uczta, za to bardziej nowoczesne w formie. Stoły umieszczono pod ścianami, zamiast tradycyjnie ustawić je w podkowę, i goście swobodnie krążyli po sali. Starsi biesiadnicy, wśród nich sam gospodarz, zajmowali nieliczne fotele. Ekkehard wydawał się teraz szczęśliwszy niż na początku zjazdu, jakby najbardziej lubił gości w momencie, gdy szykowali się już do opuszczenia jego siedziby. Z uśmiechem słuchał wynurzeń Venzlava. Foltest znikł w tłumie gości. Duny rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu Addy, ale nigdzie jej nie widział. Na horyzoncie nie było też Ervylla z propozycjami matrymonialnymi dla Ciri. Nikt niczego nie chciał od diuka Erlenwaldu, co chwilowo odpowiadało mu najbardziej. Zajął się jedzeniem, a że miał już wyżej uszu ciężkich potraw, ograniczył się do deserów.

     – Tu jesteś – zabrzmiało za jego plecami, gdy już prawie kończył. – Cieszę się, że cię znów widzę.

     Odwrócił się i zobaczył Addę. Tym razem miała na sobie zieloną suknię, która w jakiś dziwny sposób do niej nie pasowała, mimo że była ładna i dobrze skrojona. Jakby zielony kolor był sprzeczny z naturą Addy.

     – Ja również się cieszę, pani – powiedział Duny.

     – Tym razem mamy więcej przestrzeni.

     – Wolisz ten typ przyjęć?

     – O tak. Tradycyjne uczty mają pewne zalety, ale na nowoczesnych przyjęciach można porozmawiać z wieloma osobami poza zasięgiem słuchu sąsiadów. A propos sąsiadów – ożywiła się. – Dowiedziałam się, że Ervyll nie przyjdzie.

     – A cóż mu się stało?

     – Nieszczęśliwie poślizgnął się na schodach, przynajmniej tak brzmi wersja oficjalna. Zgodnie z wersją nieoficjalną gonił kogoś, kto znał układ korytarzy lepiej niż on i nie musiał dźwigać wielkiego brzucha.

     – Dziewczynę? – zaryzykował Duny.

     – Młodziutką, za to sprytną – potwierdziła Adda. – Mówiła mi o tym Valianna, córka szambelana.

     – Czyli ktoś w Sodden jednak cię polubił?

     – Nie jestem do końca pewna, czy mnie polubiła, czy tylko starała się być miła, w każdym razie na pewno uwierzyła, że jej nie zagryzę. To chyba musi wystarczyć.

     Adda powiedziała to jakoś dziwnie rzeczowo. Zanim Duny zdążył o cokolwiek spytać, sama podjęła wątek.

     – Kiedy wy podpisywaliście deklaracje, ja zwiedzałam stolicę z dworzanami Ekkeharda. Przy okazji pokazali mi chyba wszystkie świątynie, jakie tu zbudowali, a jest ich całkiem sporo i stoją blisko siebie. Ołtarz Wiecznego Ognia przy tej samej ulicy, co sanktuarium Melitele, wyobrażasz to sobie? W każdym razie zwiedziłam wszystkie. Przewodnicy opowiadali mi o architekturze, ale miałam wrażenie, że niektórym chodzi o coś innego. Że liczą na to, że bogowie przemówią albo pochłonie mnie ogień z ołtarza. Oczywiście nic takiego się nie stało – dodała z satysfakcją.

     Do Ekkeharda i Venzlava dołączył Foltest. Duny nie słyszał, o czym rozmawiali, ale przypuszczał, że o podatkach, bo Ekkehard wykonał gest liczenia pieniędzy. Muszę koniecznie przestudiować ten traktat o pieniądzach, a potem jeszcze sprawdzić kilka rzeczy, postanowił w myślach. To ciekawe, że Ekkehard ciągle wraca do tematu podatków. Bardzo ciekawe.

     – A sam król? – spytał na głos.

     – Uważnie mi się przyglądał – powiedziała wymijająco. – I chyba ciągle widzi we mnie byłą strzygę.

     Na moment zamilkła i było widać, że chce coś powiedzieć, ale się waha.

     – Powiedz mi… – zaczęła powoli. – Mieszkasz w Cintrze od czterech lat, prawda? Powiedz mi, ale tak szczerze, czy Cintryjczycy naprawdę się do ciebie przyzwyczaili?

     Patrzyła na niego tak, jakby już znała odpowiedź. Mógł tylko potwierdzić jej domysły, zasługiwała na to.

     – Szczerze? Nie wszyscy. Dla wielu wciąż jestem odmieńcem, w dodatku przybłędą – powiedział otwarcie.

     – I to ci nie przeszkadza?

     Musiał się zastanowić. Czasem rzeczywiście mu to przeszkadzało, ale w dłuższej perspektywie nie miało znaczenia. Brak poparcia byłby problemem, gdyby królowanie w Cintrze stanowiło szczyt jego ambicji, jednak Cintra nie była jego celem. Prawdę mówiąc, nie była nawet narzędziem. Owszem, początkowo zastanawiał się, czy nie wyznać Calanthe prawdy i nie poprosić o wsparcie militarne, ale zanim podjął decyzję, pojawił się Vilgefortz i zaoferował pomoc. Duny uznał wówczas, że lepiej zaczekać, aż jego stronnictwo urośnie w siłę, niż zawierać sojusz z Cintryjczykami i ryzykować, że rodowici Nilfgaardczycy uznają go za barbarzyńcę. Cintra była portem, w którym czekał na pomyślny wiatr, niczym więcej. Tego jednak nie mógł powiedzieć Addzie.

     – Nie myślę o tym zbyt często – odparł wreszcie. – Mam obowiązki, które muszę wypełniać. Jestem mężem królewny, ojcem małej księżniczki, diukiem Erlenwaldu. Nie wyrzeknę się wszystkiego, co zdobyłem, tylko dlatego, że komuś nie podoba się moje pochodzenie albo kolce, już zresztą nieistniejące.

     – Więc co mi radzisz?

     – Spojrzeć na sprawę szerzej. Jesteś nie tylko byłą strzygą, ale też córką swego ojca, księżniczką Temerii i piękną kobietą. Mnóstwo zalet i jedna drobna wada.

     Nie wyglądała na do końca przekonaną, ale uśmiechnęła się i też sięgnęła po deser. Wybrała najmniej słodkie ciastka, jakie znalazła.

     – To nie zawsze jest wada – powiedziała tajemniczo. – Jest też pewien praktyczny drobiazg…

     Nie dowiedział się, co miała na myśli. Kątem oka zauważył Foltesta, który miał zniecierpliwioną minę. Adda również ją dostrzegła.

     – Przepraszam, muszę pomówić z ojcem – mruknęła. – Widzę, że czegoś chce. Jeszcze wrócimy do tej rozmowy – obiecała.

     Zostawiła go. Duny mówił sobie, że na pewno chodzi o jakieś głupstwo, jednak musiał przyznać, że Adda go zaciekawiła. Zastanawiał się, w jaki sposób zabić czas do jej powrotu, jednak ten problem rozwiązał się sam. Teraz dla odmiany Venzlav zgłodniał i podszedł do stołu.

     – Zupełnie jak u mnie w Brugge – mruknął, wskazując jedno z ciast. – Już niedługo będę u siebie. Zjazdy, zjazdy i po zjazdach. Niedługo wrócisz do młodej żony – mrugnął porozumiewawczo. – Ile lat ma wasza córeczka?

     – Cztery – odparł lakonicznie Duny.

     – Czyli nie jest już taka mała. Aż trudno uwierzyć, że Calanthe jest babcią czteroletniej dziewczynki – Venzlav wydawał się szczerze zdumiony.

     – Calanthe chyba nie myśli o sobie w ten sposób – stwierdził zgodnie z prawdą Duny. – Jest przede wszystkim królową, piękną kobietą i żoną Eista Tuirseach, dokładnie w tej kolejności. Babcią jedynie bywa.

     Venzlav zaśmiał się.

     – Przede wszystkim królowa? Ha, szkoda, że nie znałeś jej w czasach, gdy toczyła pierwsze bitwy, wtedy zobaczyłbyś, co to naprawdę znaczy. Co za kobieta!

     Powiedział to z podejrzanym błyskiem w oku. Duny zamrugał. Czy Venzlav właśnie próbował mu dać do zrozumienia, że kiedyś kochał się w jego teściowej?

     – Znałem ją wtedy – zaczął władca Brugge. – Brakowało jej doświadczenia, za to bardzo dobrze wiedziała, czego chce, i nie lubiła ustępować. Ci, którzy myśleli, że jako kobieta stanowi łatwy cel, szybko przekonywali się, jak bardzo się mylili. Nazairczycy dowiedzieli się jako jedni z pierwszych. Pustoszyli pogranicze i grozili, że będą to robić, dopóki Calanthe nie zapłaci im wypalnego. Ich władcy nawet przez myśl nie przeszło, że kobieta, co ja mówię, jeszcze dziewczyna, może im się postawić i to skutecznie. Po Chociebużu cały świat zaczął na nią patrzeć inaczej.

     Poza starymi rodami, pomyślał Duny. Dla nich był to epizod bez znaczenia, chwilowa anomalia. Pomachałaś mieczem, a teraz wracaj na zamek, wyjdź za mąż i zajmij się rodzeniem synów. Niewiele brakowało, by możni wepchnęli Calanthe do babińca. Uniknęła tego losu dzięki uporowi i przebiegłości, zdobyła pełnię władzy, i to było dla Duny’ego dużo ciekawsze od bitew.

     – Czasem rzeczywiście żałuję, że nie mogłem tego zobaczyć – przyznał. – Co prawda słyszałem chyba wszystkie możliwe pieśni o bitwie pod Chociebużem, ale to nie to samo.

     – Żadna pieśń nie oddaje jej sprawiedliwości. Jeśli mamy cokolwiek zdziałać, tu, w dolinie Jarugi, potrzebujemy Calanthe – stwierdził z zapałem Venzlav.

     Ach, czyli po to ze mną rozmawiasz, pomyślał Duny. Niech ci będzie.

     – Co konkretnie masz na myśli? – spytał. – Może zdołam ją zainteresować.

     Venzlav zaczął opowiadać o pomysłach, których nie zdołał przedstawić wcześniej. Duny słuchał, ale jednocześnie snuł własne plany. Te, w odróżnieniu od zamiarów Venzlava, nie przewidywały udziału Calanthe.

 

*

 

     Adda nie dotrzymała obietnicy. Duny nie dowiedział się, co zamierzała mu powiedzieć lub pokazać. Może to i lepiej. Możliwe, że uniknął skandalu.

 

*

 

     Pierwsze kroki po przyjeździe skierował do komnat Calanthe – najpierw obowiązek, potem przyjemności. Królowa zdążyła już wrócić z prowincji, co stanowiło dobry znak. Jeszcze lepszym było to, że kiedy stanął w drzwiach, uśmiechała się, o ile potrafił ocenić, całkowicie szczerze.

     – Już? Soddeńczycy nie rozwlekli obchodów tak, jak to mają w zwyczaju? – spytała, wskazując mu krzesło.

     – Nie, wszyscy już wyjechali, łącznie z Foltestem z Temerii.

     – Foltest też był obecny? – zdziwiła się. – Nie sądziłam, że Ekkehard w ogóle go zaprosi.

     – A jednak. Co więcej, Foltest nie przyjechał sam. Towarzyszyła mu córka, Adda.

     Calanthe potrzebowała chwili, by przetrawić nowinę.

     – Królewna strzyga?

     – Tak, ta sama.

     – Foltest nigdy jej nie pokazywał, mówiono nawet, że jest upośledzona.

     – I tak właśnie było, ale udało się ją wyleczyć i teraz nadrabia zaległości. Sama mi to powiedziała.

     – Rozmawiałeś z nią? Jaka ona jest? – zainteresowała się Calanthe.

     – Sprawia wrażenie młodszej, niż wynika z jej daty urodzenia, ale to nic dziwnego, skoro siedem lat spędziła w sarkofagu, a następnych siedem w formie strzygi. Poza tym jest gadatliwa. Powiedziała mi na przykład, że jej ojcu bardzo zależało, żeby spotkała się z Ekkehardem, ale on jej nie polubił i nie potrafi zapomnieć, kim była wcześniej. Soddeńscy możni też nie byli zachwyceni jej obecnością.

     – Hmm… Foltest jest najbliższym krewnym Ekkeharda, ale ta córka ciągle psuje mu reputację – mruknęła Calanthe. – Miałby większe szanse na koronę Sodden, gdyby się w końcu ożenił albo chociaż spłodził mniej kontrowersyjnego bękarta. Wolne Stany nie będą uszczęśliwione perspektywą kobiety, w dodatku byłej strzygi, na tronie. Z drugiej strony, co siostrzeniec, to siostrzeniec. – Przez dłuższą chwilę się namyślała, w końcu machnęła ręką. – Opowiedz mi o innych gościach.

     – Ervyll próbował namówić Venzlava i Ekkeharda na wspólną akcję przeciwko driadom, ale bez większego powodzenia.

     – Durnie – prychnęła Calanthe. – Driady bronią swojego lasu, ale nie próbują podbijać ludzkich królestw. Mogli im się trafić gorsi sąsiedzi.

     – Próbowałem im to powiedzieć, niestety, również bez powodzenia.

     – Nie mam do ciebie pretensji i w ogóle mnie to nie dziwi. Za Jarugą zaczyna się inny świat.

     Uśmiechnęła się i był to najsmutniejszy uśmiech, jaki Duny w życiu widział. Przez chwilę niemal żałował tego, co miał zamiar niedługo zrobić.

     – Ervyll pytał też, czy myślimy już o przyszłości Ciri i zasugerował małżeństwo z jednym z jego synów – rzekł szybko. – Powiedziałem, że w Maecht nie swata się dzieci przed siódmym rokiem życia, ponieważ wierzymy, że to przynosi pecha.

     – Dobrze – skinęła głową. – Nie będziemy się spieszyć, zwłaszcza że to Ervyll zyskiwałby więcej. On ma trzech synów, a my na razie mamy tylko Ciri i prawo, zgodnie z którym Cintrą powinien rządzić król, nie królowa – skrzywiła się. – Swoją drogą to ciekawe. Naprawdę jest u was taki przesąd?

     – Naprawdę – potwierdził, to akurat pamiętał jeszcze z chłopięcych czasów, gdy uczył się o zwyczajach prowincji. Ciekawostka, ale przydatna. – Prawdopodobnie wziął się stąd, że trzysta lat temu król Lodovico zaręczył syna, który nie miał nawet roku, i chłopak wyrósł na niemowę.

     Calanthe skinęła głową.

     – A co u Venzlava?

     – Venzlav snuje plany związane z rzeką, ale na razie mało konkretne. Powiedział, że przyśle ci projekt, kiedy będzie gotowy.

     – O, to coś nowego, nigdy się tym nie interesował – mruknęła. – Czy to już wszystko?

     – W zasadzie tak. Na koniec uraczę cię ciekawostką. Zgadnij, kto pracował dla ciebie, Foltesta i Ervylla?

     – Możesz podpowiedzieć, w jakim fachu?

     – Wtedy zagadka będzie zbyt prosta.

     – Czyli rzemiosło rzadko spotykane, ale z tych, które uprawia się jawnie, o szpiegu raczej byś się nie dowiedział… Wiedźmin? – spytała z niedowierzaniem. – Geralt z Rivii?

     – Owszem. Odczarował córkę Foltesta i szwagra Ervylla.

     – A temu co się stało?

     – Wściekła kochanka zamieniła go w kormorana.

     – Mało romantyczne. W dodatku ptak niezbyt imponujący, szwagier powinien się czuć urażony. A może powinien się cieszyć, że to nie był wróbel? – uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. – Mniejsza o niego. Też uraczę cię ciekawostką, zięciu. Pamiętasz, mam nadzieję, że wiedźmin ma się zgłosić, gdy Ciri skończy sześć lat?

     – Jak mógłbym zapomnieć? – odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie, dodając w myślach, że wtedy Ciri już nie będzie w Cintrze.

     – Przygotowałam dla niego niespodziankę.

     – Co takiego?

     Jej mina przywodziła teraz na myśl uśmiechniętego sfinksa.

     – To będzie niespodzianka również dla ciebie.

     – Ach tak – powtórzył sceptycznie. – I nic więcej mi nie powiesz.

     Calanthe nie odpowiedziała. Jej spojrzenie złagodniało.

     – Nie musisz wiedzieć. Idź, przywitaj się wreszcie z Ciri. Nasza mała niespodzianka pyta o ciebie po dziesięć razy dziennie i nie może mi wybaczyć, że kazałam ci jechać do Sodden. Złości się, jakbym co najmniej wysłała cię na koniec świata.


End file.
